The Rest of Their Story
by Jeaniegirl
Summary: The title says it basically. However, Ron and Hermione are my favorite characters, so it will revolve mainly on them. Cheers! Post DH.
1. The Healing Process

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Rowling. She is an amazing author, and I hope I don't completely butcher everything she accomplished with my story:-)

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: The title says it basically. However, Ron and Hermione are my favorite characters so it will revolve mainly on them. Cheers!

* * *

**The Rest of Their Story**

_By JeanieGirl_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Healing Process**

_" Do not fear death so much, but rather the inadequate life." --- Bertolt Brecht_

* * *

A lone figure stood atop the hill beside the Weasley's Burrow. The breeze was blowing gently, making the soft red scarf around the young man's neck flap against the wind. The world around him seemed darker, almost pale in comparison to what it used to be. George Weasley stood above the grave of his beloved twin brother. Every day since the battle where Voldermort had been defeated, George had made his way to the top of the hill to visit with Fred. The time since his death was six months to the day, and George still felt a bitter emptiness inside of him. The bitterness often turned into a confused rage when he saw the rest of his family slowly healing. Sure, none of them seemed altogether the same, but he knew inside they were learning to move on. George knew that he never could.

" Well, Fred," he said to the patch of grass below him. " Business is good. Ron's been helping me out… 'course he's not as bright as you, and he's having difficulty with the numbers and all…" George sighed, trying to push the knot in his throat back down. "Ron's really only been helping to get his mind off of Hermione. I guess they haven't seen each other since… since that day…" The solo twin dropped to his knees, letting his fingers run through the blades of grass. " Fred, I think about you all day… and life just seems so dull now…" A salty warm tear dropped to the grave below him. " You were the ringleader, Fred. Now I'm a lonely clown without a bleeding circus." The tears fell freely now, and he lowered his body to the grass below. He stretched out, hoping to be as close to his brother as he could be, knowing full well that he could only ever be close to him again in death. " Someday…" he whispered to the ground. "We'll be together again someday."

* * *

Ginny stared out the window, watching her brother sit at his twins grave like he did every day. Her heart sank and she felt sorry for him. She loved her brothers very much, but she knew that George shared a connection with Fred that she would never understand or come to have for herself. It was a bond that should never have been shattered. Her heart clenched with the anger that boiled up inside of her. If only Voldermort had been killed sooner…

She sighed, knowing that it could never be. She should be happy that the dark lord was dead, even with a sacrifice so great as her brother. These thoughts lead her to think of Harry. Her heart felt lighter as the image of his face swam in her head. Harry had been gone for a number of weeks now. He was, after all, the hero of all time. He was urged by the Ministry to visit from town to town, spreading hope and helping others restore and rebuild their lives. She wasn't sure if he had completed that task yet or not, but she knew when he did he would not return to the Burrow. Harry had a very difficult time facing her family. The guilt of Fred's death was too great for him to accept, even though it wasn't his guilt to bear. She knew he would undoubtedly end up staying with Hagrid for some time.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ron walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He looked slightly nervous, fidgeting with his shirt and combing his fingers through his hair.

" What's the matter with you?" Ginny asked.

Ron shot her a look before replying, " Hermione's on her way over here today. She's going to be spending the winter holiday with us."

Ginny smiled. " That's great! I've missed her."

The Burrow needed someone to drop in and help liven up the place. After Fred's passing, Hermione felt it important to leave the family alone so they could heal together. Ginny figured Harry had felt the same way. It wasn't too much longer after Hermione had gone home that Harry had taken off himself.

"Yeah, it'll be great to have her back again." Ron said, looking around the kitchen for his mother.

Ginny knew what he was searching for and informed him that their parents had gone to town to pick up more supplies for the week. " I suppose they know Hermione's coming over, right?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Mum was the one who told me she was going to be here today."

Molly Weasley wasn't supposed to tell Ron that Hermione was coming, but couldn't keep her mouth shut. Ron looked an utter mess and she didn't want the surprise to be on Hermione when a bum-of-a-son opened the door to her arrival.

Their conversation went quiet as George entered the house. He nodded his head at them and went up the stairs to his room without a word. George was making a habit of disappearing for hours without so much as a word to anyone.

Ron and Ginny exchanged knowing glances and went about tidying up the kitchen before their mother came home.

Hermione, they knew, would be a very much appreciated guest, and Ron could hardly wait to see her again.

* * *

_AN: So, Hermione will arrive next chapter! Will the length of time she was gone make things awkward between her and Ron? Le GASP! Well, review, and I'll let you know. lol. _


	2. Hermione's Arrival

_A/N: Thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed! I appreciate it greatly. I dedicate this chapter to you!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Hermione's Arrival**

_"Clarity of mind means clarity of passion too. This is why a great and clear mind loves ardently and sees distinctly what it loves." --- Blaise Pascal_

* * *

The sun began to slowly sink over the grassy hills, illuminating the orange and yellow leaves on the trees making the landscape appear as though it was on fire. Ron sat in his room, staring out the window at the beautiful sight. Secretly he wished Hermione could be there to share that moment with him.

_Where is she anyway?_ he wondered, squirming in his seat anxiously. _She should have been here by now._

As if in answer to his question, a soft _crack _could be heard in the distance and then a few moments later Ron heard someone knocking on the front door.

" I'll get it!" Ginny hollered from downstairs. Ron felt like his stomach had flipped upside down. It wasn't until that very moment it had truly dawned on him that Hermione Granger was in his home again. The girl he had secretly been in love with and got to kiss six months ago but hadn't seen since. He could only fear awkward moments to come.

Ron stood from his window and quickly made his way to the door and placed his ear against it. He heard his family downstairs speaking, but he hadn't heard her voice yet. And then it happened. She spoke. His heart froze in his chest and he forced down a gulp. The nervousness only multiplied when he heard his sister say, "Ron's upstairs in his room."

_Bloody hell! She's coming up here!_

He scrambled away from the door and jumped on his bed, trying to appear innocent. He quickly picked up a magazine to appear busy just as she knocked on his door.

"C-come in," he said with a crack in his voice. _I should have gotten over that by now…_ he grumbled mentally.

Slowly, his door swung open, and there she stood. Ron noted with intense admiration that six months had really changed her. Her hair was much longer, and she had managed to detangle it so it hung over her shoulders in long soft curls. Her skin was slightly more tan, and her face seemed more chizzled. The clothes she wore were highly uncharacteristic of her, but managed to knock the air out of Ron's lungs. Her blue jeans and black tank top did wonders for his imagination. It was at this point that he noticed she had certainly filled out more. His examination would have continued, but he was interrupted abruptly by a soft giggle.

"Do I pass inspection?" she asked, her deep brown eyes regarding him with amusement.

"I-I…sure… yeah." Ron mentally slapped himself and looked away. " I didn't hear you get here. I was just reading…" He mentally slapped himself again, noticing that the magazine he was holding was actually upside down. He put it on the bed beside him, hoping she wouldn't notice it.

Hermione only smiled and moved across the room and sat by the window. "How have you been, Ron?" She asked, not looking at him but at the garden below.

Ron sat up a little bit straighter and fidgeted a little before answering. " Okay, I suppose. Better."

Hermione lifted her head to look at him. Ron felt his stomach flip again when their eyes met. "Good," she said with a gentle smile. She paused a moment before asking, "Have you heard from Harry lately?"

The moment somehow seemed less tense with the mention of his best friend. He sighed and shook his head. "Not since the Ministry took him away. I heard he was going to be at Hogwarts mostly… helping rebuild or something like that."

She nodded her head in thought. " I haven't heard from him either. Do you suppose he'll write soon?"

Ron shrugged. Ever since Hedwig's death, Harry had avoided that type of communication. " I don't know. He's a busy man, now. I don't think he has time for his friends. He has the public to think about."

At one time in his youth, Ron really would have felt this way. Hermione knew, however, by the tone of his voice that he was only jesting. " Well, he did kill Voldermort, Ron."

Hermione watched as the expression on Ron's face slightly fell. The mention of the battle where Fred had died was still a sore topic for him. It had taken weeks for his brother's death to actually sink in, and he was still working on getting that sick twinge out of his stomach. He seriously wondered if it would ever go away.

"I'm sorry, Ron" She said, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him. She placed a hand on his and their eyes met again.

He forced a smile and shrugged. Her lips parted as though to speak, but she was interrupted as Ginny barged into the room.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, not noticing the serious looks on their faces, fingers touching.

"Um…yes, actually," Hermione replied somewhat breathlessly. "I haven't eaten all day."

Ginny smiled as her dear friend passed her and headed downstairs. Ron's sister shut the door, leaving him to his own thoughts.

The handsome tall read head sat in consideration of the next few days. He didn't care if they were awkward or not. All he really knew was that his fingers still tingled where she had just rested her hand.

Ron sighed and threw his magazine to the floor and headed downstairs. He might as well get something to eat too.

* * *

Ginny was ecstatic to have another girl in the house. Especially Hermione. The two girls had unpacked all of Hermione's things and were now laying in Ginny's bed staring at the ceiling. The night was late, and they were both restless with all the things they wanted to talk about. They had just finished discussing Molly's recent alcohol use, and had decided to try and make things easier for Mrs. Weasley in the following days.

As the conversation became quiet, Hermione rolled over on her side to look at her friend. She had a very somber expression. "Ginny, I have to tell you something."

Ginny sat up, not knowing if she wanted to hear the gossip on Hermione's mind. _It better not have to do with Harry…_ She thought. "What is it?"

" I…I met someone."

Ginny's eyes got large. "That's so great! Who is he? Why do you look so worried about it?"

Hermione looked down, almost ashamed. " I met him when I was with my parents this past summer. His name is Aaron, and he's a wizard. He helped me out a_ lot_ emotionally this summer, and I helped him. His parents were killed during Voldermort's final reign, and he was left with horrible scars. He's studying to be an auror now."

"Is he good looking?" Ginny asked with a slight giggle.

Hermione's lips curved in a smile. "Yes, he's very handsome. It's just… He's in love with me."

Ginny clapped her hands and squealed. She stopped abruptly when she saw Hermione's face. She looked as though she was about to cry. "What's the matter? Isn't that a good thing?"

Hermione shook her head. "I… I thought I was in love with… well, with someone else." She confessed, not wanting Ginny to know at that moment who it was. " But Aaron came into my life at such a critical time and… he was so sweet…and caring… and brave… and smart… and ambitious…" She sighed, hating herself for thinking about another man that way. "But the other guy… He's sweet and funny and caring too… but I don't know what he's going to do with his life… I don't know if he even likes me."

Ginny's eyebrows rose in curiosity. " It sounds like your heart and your head are saying two different things."

Hermione nodded, " You're right. It's such a mess right now. I should never have even bothered with Aaron."

The redhead shrugged her shoulders. " I don't know. He sounds pretty amazing. Did you guys ever… date or anything?" She asked.

Hermione shook her head. " No, I couldn't do that. We just talked a lot. We spent a lot of time together on the lake by my parents' house. Nothing happened though…"

The conversation fell quiet again. Both girls knew Hermione was in a situation that could only be resolved with time. A short while later, after a change in topic and a handful of giggles, the girls turned out the lights and went to sleep.

If only Hermione knew what Ron had felt just moments ago in his room, things wouldn't be so difficult.

* * *

_Attention: Reviews stimulate faster typing… just so you know. AHEM._


	3. Awkward Moments

_**A/N**: Oh, blessed, blessed reviewers. Thou art more lovely than Johnny Depp dipped in chocolate sauce! Oh how I thank thee!_

* * *

Chapter 3 

**Awkward Moments**

_" A mind troubled by doubt cannot focus on the course to victory." --- Arthur Golden_

* * *

The following morning at the Weasley's Burrow came quickly. Ginny and Hermione were still fast asleep when Arthur got up and left for the Ministry. George also had awoken and left to open the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes in town before anyone else had stirred. Mrs. Weasley had now taken to sleeping in every morning. It was no secret that she also neglected to cook breakfast or do most of the household chores anymore. The rest of the family didn't mind helping her out though. If there's anything as terrible as losing a twin, it's losing a son. The family knew this and managed accordingly. 

Not too much later in the morning, Hermione found herself waking from a fitful sleep. She had dreamed that night, but couldn't quite remember what about. Something inside of her told her she had been dreaming about Ron. Whether from guilt or not was something to be decided. She might have dreamed about him because of the delightful impression he had left on her the night before.

When she had entered his room the day prior, she half expected to see him changed into a clammy, overweight shaggy haired Ron. Instead, his hair was very much like it had been the day she left, and he seemed more fit than ever. His familiar blue eyes seemed to portray a wisdom beyond their years, and she knew it had been from everything they experienced together. He seemed taller even, or maybe she had just forgotten how lengthy he was. She did note, however, that for his slenderness, he made up for it in muscle. She assumed he had been helping out around the house more these days.

Hermione shook the thoughts from her head and grabbed some belongings and headed down the hall to the bathroom. _A nice hot bath would be amazing right now…._ She walked to the brightly colored bathroom door and pushed it open. Hermione gasped and stopped _dead_ in her tracks at what she had almost walked in on. Ron was standing in front of her in nothing but his _knickers_, razor on his half-creamed face, and eyes staring at her through the reflection in the mirror. Hermione noticed the exposed part of his face that had been shaved was starting to turn bright red from embarrassment.

" I'm so sorry, Ron!" She blurted, quickly shutting the door. Hermione quickly found her way back into Ginny's room and sank to the floor with a shameful giggle. She was blushing terribly, and she _knew_ why. She had never seen Ronald Weasley from the backside like that before, and she certainly wouldn't mind seeing him like that again.

She sighed, trying to put the image out of her head. She knew if he caught her thinking about it, he'd refuse to be in her presence ever agiain. _He always was easy to fluster_, she thought with a large grin. However, the smile that had been on her pretty face slowly slid away. _Oh, Ron…_ She thought. _If I could only know what you felt…_

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door and Hermione almost squeaked in surprise. She quickly stood and opened the door. She must have had the most _incredulous_ look on her face because she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ron was standing before her, _still_ in his knickers.

"Bathroom's free," he stated bluntly.

Hermione gawked. She couldn't help but notice the defined chest he was sporting before shutting her gaping mouth and replying, "Y-yes… Thank you."

Ron turned away and headed back to his room, trying to hide the knowing smirk on his smoothly shaven face.

* * *

When Hermione had finished getting dressed for the day, she emerged from Ginny's bedroom and headed toward the kitchen. She found Ron and his sister standing by the table, arguing over who got the last of the pumpkin juice. She watched with slight amusement as Ron danced around his sister when he had won the last of the coveted liquid. He returned to his seat at the table and began to eat his breakfast. He hadn't noticed Hermione at the side of the room, so she cleared her throat. They both looked up at her.

Ron's gaze seemed to be drinking her in. He still couldn't believe how much prettier she was. _I didn't think it was possible…_

"Are you hungry?" Ginny asked, heading towards the pantry.

"No, but thanks. I'm just thirsty," she said.

Before she could move any further, Ron held out his unused glass of pumpkin juice. "Here, it's yours," he said, not looking up from the newspaper on the table.

Hermione blinked. _Did he just…?_ "Thank you, Ron," she breathed, taking the glass and sitting down next to him. She eyed the newspaper as well and noted nothing of great importance or urgency was posted on the front cover. "Any mention of Harry?" she asked.

Ron nodded. " Just a few sentences about him at Gringott's trying to negotiate with the goblins. Tryin' to make peace after what we did, I suppose."

Hermione nodded in agreement. She'd never forget that dragon and often wondered how it was doing these days. She made a note in her head to ask Charlie if he had heard any reports on it.

Before anything else could be discussed that morning, an owl soared into the Weasley home and dropped a letter on the table before shooting back out the open window. Ron grabbed it and read the front. He looked slightly taken aback. "It's for you," he said, handing it to Hermione.

"For me?" she asked, eyes wide with curiosity. She took the envelope and opened it. The moment she did, she regretted it. It was a note from Aaron.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I already miss the warmth of your beautiful brown eyes. Your laughter is sorely missed too. I hope to see you after the winter holiday._

_Until that beautiful day,_

_Yours Most Ardently,_

_Aaron McGee_

Hermione blushed and quickly shut the letter. She noted, however, that she had acted too late. Ron had been looking over her shoulder and had read the parchment. Hermione thought that he suddenly looked pale, almost ill.

She opened her mouth to defend herself, but nothing came out. _How do you defend something like this? _she wondered frantically. Her heart sank as Ron quietly got up from the table and left the room.

Ginny hadn't missed the exchange and frowned. She sat next to her very flustered friend and whispered, "Ron was the other guy you were talking about, wasn't he?"

Hermione didn't respond for a few seconds, but then she slowly nodded her head. "Yes, Ginny. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner!"

The Weasley sister smiled. She had always suspected the famous trio would end up in someone being a couple. "It's okay. I'm just glad you don't like Harry," she confessed.

Ginny giggled and Hermione forced a smile. She felt horrible inside and knew she had to explain things to Ron. But she knew him. She knew when Ron got like this it was almost impossible to talk to him, _especially _about matters of the heart.

"I'd wait a few days before talking to him," Ginny said. "Meanwhile, we should go visit Luna. She'd love to see you."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Visiting an old friend would do her some good. Maybe Luna could give her some much needed insight.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I hope to have another chapter up very soon! Give me a reason to people! lol. _

_--Oh, and for those who are supporters of **George**, he is going to have a story in this as well... Probably more on him next. :-)_


	4. Piper Picked a Patented Daydream Charm

* * *

Chapter 4

Piper Picked a Patented Daydream Charm

* * *

_"While grief is fresh, every attempt to divert only irritates. You must wait till it be digested, and then amusement will dissipate the remains of it." -- Samuel Johnson_

* * *

George Weasley set out another box of puking pastilles on the display table in his shop. Everything he had for sale was now stocked up and ready to go. He absentmindedly stroked the side of his head where his ear used to be, and walked to the front door and opened it. He saw a small gathering of young wizards sitting outside of his store, waiting to purchase the newest gadgets at Weasleys' Wizzarding Wheezes. They entered swiftly, chattering loudly as they probed the store for whatever they might desire.

George found his way to the back and sat behind his counter. The stool next to him was empty. George thought momentarily of one of the arguments he and his brother had had over whose stool was the most comfortable. He looked down at the floor and berated himself mentally. _This isn't the time or place to be feeling this way. You just have to put it out of your mind and work._

George opened up his inventory book and started making marks on the list. He was so consumed in his work that he didn't notice a couple of the boys in his store pocketing a few of his items. It wasn't the smartest move on their part, for when they tried to scurry out of the store, looking behind them at the shopkeeper, they didn't notice a very tall woman in front of them. The two boys slammed into her and fell back onto the floor, the stolen items falling from their pockets.

"I gather you don't feel like paying?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

The boys looked bewildered and quickly ran from the store, embarrassed that they had just been caught. George had looked up when he heard the boys fall and witnessed their flight from his store. The woman who had entered bent over and picked up the decoy detonators and nosebleed nougats from off the floor. She brought them over to the counter and set them down.

"You might want to hire someone to watch the store when you're busy, mister," she said, eyeing the book he had been working on.

George nodded and sighed. "My brother worked here with me but passed away recently. My other brother comes in on occasion to help me out."

The woman's eyes softened with understanding. "I see," she stated. "I'm sorry for your loss."

George nodded his thanks. "Can I help you find anything? Would you like to look at our line of Wonder Witch products?"

The woman smiled and shrugged. "I really just wanted to look around, but thanks."

As she turned to browse the store, George couldn't help but let his eyes follow her. She was certainly unusual and had an air of mystery about her. She had long shiny black hair, streaked with very bright green stripes. Her clothes were fashioned in black leather and her exposed arms were covered in sleeves of tattoos. Her eyebrow, nose, and bottom lip were pierced and George could only imagine where else a needle had touched her long and shapely body. George knew his twin brother Fred would also appreciate the overall image this woman presented. She was unusual enough to fit both their tastes.

A moment later and she approached George again. She had in her hand a patented daydream charm. George smirked. "Didn't quite imagine you the pirate swooner, miss."

Her eyes met his for a moment, and he saw a spark in her bright green orbs. "Just what were you imagining me as?" she asked. Her expression turned coy as she watched the Weasley boy blush.

George didn't have his brother around to step in with a comeback anymore, so he hesitated only momentarily. " Why, I imagined you the 'red-headed one-eared shopkeeper' type, actually."

The customer's eyebrows rose in shock. He supposed she wasn't expecting a blunt and equally coy response. She bit her lip ring and the side of her lips curved into a smile. "Well, you were right about me not being a pirate swooner. These are actually for my grandmother. I'm here taking care of her while she's ill. She's a needy old grouch, and she is driving me nuts."

George felt a smile grow on his lips and realized it was the first genuine smile he had on his face since his brother's passing. "Well, I hope for your sake that your grandmother can appreciate a half naked man whispering sweet nothings in her ear for thirty minutes." The customer laughed and extended a few galleons as payment, but he waved her hand away. "It's on the house. Reward for catching those thieves."

She put the money back in her pocket and smiled. "Thanks. I hope to see you again soon, Mr.--?"

"My name's George. George Weasley."

"George. I'm Piper, and I'll be sure to come back and let you know the effect your product produced on my goblin of a grandmother."

She gave him a slight wave and exited the store. George sighed, feeling a little better than he had that morning. He knew he had to visit Fred's grave and tell him all about the events that morning.

"Bloody women!" a voice called from the back of the store. George knew Ron had entered the back door and was now emerging into view.

"What's your problem, Ron? Ginny and Hermione ganging up on you now?"

Ron rolled his eyes and grumbled, "I wouldn't be surprised if the whole bloody female race was out to destroy my life, quite honestly."

Now it was George's turn to roll his eyes. If Fred had been there, he would have said something to the effect of, _Now, Ron, I'm sure there's a lovely female troll out there somewhere just itching to give you a big wet sloppy kiss._

Ron walked over to the wall and picked up the broom and started to sweep the floors, grumbling under his breath while he worked. George took him into consideration, and knew that Hermione had done something to upset him. George and Fred had often discussed the relationship between Ron and Hermione, and had placed bets on when the two would end up getting together. Both of the Weasley brothers had lost. They assumed the two were bright enough to know they belonged together by now.

George sighed and picked up his quill and continued to making marks in his book. Well, Fred, he thought. Looks like things still haven't changed in that department.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in my updates. This chapter is short…yes… but hopefully you liked it nonetheless. Let me know.**


End file.
